Dognapped!
by singingstar289j
Summary: Zoe and co. are on a walk when she, Claire, and Zeke are dognapped. Will Blythe and co. save them? *Zeke, Kate, and the idea for this fanfic belong to Em.* (Rated T in case)
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BAAAACCCCCKKKK! I know, I know. "We missed you Singing!" And all that junk. This idea was given to me by my good friend Emily. (Missed ya girlie) I also missed my other fans (i.e. Monica, TheBizzareImmortal,etc.) So yay and um...enjoy yet another work by yours truly.**

"Guys slow down!" Blythe Baxter was walking the pets. Unfortunately for her, it had rained for two days straight. Which means there was a lot of puddles, and she had energy-filled pets running about on leashes, which is a recipe for disaster. "Guys please or else-" _Splash! _"Minka..." She had been running to fast and splashed leftover rainwater all over Blythe. The rest of the pets had seen this coming, and ducked. The pets all held back laughs.

"I'm going home to change. Stay here. Russell, you and Claire are in charge." The two most responsible pets nodded. "Okay I'm leaving. Don't go ANYWHERE." And she was off.

Zoe's POV  
"Alright! She's gone everybody!" "Guys! Come on! Blythe trusted me!" "Ahem." "I mean us! Look, can you guys NOT cause trouble for once?!" "Russell, darling. As much as I love you, you have GOT to lighten up! Come on! Have some fun for once!" Russell sighed. "Fine." "Yay!" Zoe, Russell, and Zeke (Zoe's brother) played a game of ball. The ball rolled down a hill into an alley. The three pets ran after it. Claire saw this, put Sunil and Pepper in charge, and went to fetch the three pets.

Claire's POV  
"Guys?" I gasped. "A d-dognapper?!" She snatched up me, Zoe, and Zeke. Russell was a hedgehog, so of course he/she didn't grab him. There were rumors about a certain dognapper that abused dogs so badly they died. Died. "Guys! Why did you run off?! We're going TO DIE!" I was in a panic. Imgonnadieimgonnadieimgonna- "Claire!" Zeke snapped me back to reality. "Sorry." "We have to get out of here!" Zoe exclaimed. The lady, I saw her face, threw us into cages. We were in a van. "I'm never gonna see Chris...again." I faced the cold, hard facts. "Don't say that Claire! Please." "You'll lose Russell. You'll lose him." "Claire-" "Zoe. We both know it's true." "I-I'm so sorry. I got us here." Zoe sobbed into her paws. "Stuck here forever..." Zeke mumbled. Would we really be stuck with a dognapper..._forever?_

**I hoped you liked the story that marks my return to the LPS archive! :) Toodles! XOXO, Singing.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So if you guys want to, go check out my tumblr blog. It's: thatfangirlingfreak. Okay, enjoy!**

Russell's POV  
"Sunil! Is Blythe back?" "Not yet." "Where are the others?" Chris asked. I explained that the three dogs had been captured by a dog catcher. "Blythe!" "Hey guys! I'm ready to play now." "Um...about that, we have a bit of a situation."

Zoe's POV  
Great. Just great Zoe. Of course you HAVE to screw things up for everybody. The van jolted to a stop. "Get out ya lazy brutes!" The dog catcher picked up each of the dogs and threw them into metal cages. I resisted whimpering. The mean lady picked up the cages and threw us into, almost jail like, cells. "This is all my fault..." "Zoe? Zeke?" I knew that voice anywhere! "Kate?! Omg!" I hugged her. Luckily, the four of us were stuck in the same cell. "Kate this is Claire. Claire, this is Kate." "Hi there." "Nice to meet ya! I've been trying to escape for ever. I have a little plan, but-" "Alright ya mutts! Get ready to not be fed." The mean lady smirked and slammed the door behind her. No food...?!

Blythe's POV  
I can't believe it. "We have to save Zoe, Zeke, and ClaireTODAY! Their owners will be worried!" I went on my phone. I took a quick check at the headlines. One said: "Downtown City Dognapper Wanted For Dog Abuse" "Oh no...

**It's a bit short. Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Lab Rats is amazing. Idk I'm bored. Lalalalala...**

Chris's POV  
"Um, Blythe? What's wrong?" I was worried about Claire. What if I never saw her again?! "Read this." She said, burying her face into the crook of her elbow.I read the headline. "Crap..." I muttered, and handed the phone to Russell. I imagined he was concerned about Zoe. "Oh god..." Russell almost fell over. "We have to save them. Like, NOW."

Zeke's POV  
Claire and Zoe fell asleep. "So Kate...what's your plan to get us outta here?" She pulled out a map of the entire building and explained her process of escaping. After a few minor corrections, the plan was perfection. "I think we can leave, say..tonight?" "Sounds like a plan."

Blythe's POV  
Russell and I searched for clues in the alley where Zoe and the others got captured. "Look!" Russell pointed at a small plastic card. I picked it up. "Molly Richardson. Dog Catcher. Looks like we got a clue!" "Does it say where she works?" "Ummm...no." We sighed sadly. "Whoever made this card is a total idiot." "Agreed," I said.

We searched under, over, in, and out of that alleyway. We even looked in THE DUMPSTER. (Thank The Lord for Russell) "You're gonna need a bath." I said, pinching my nose shut. We stopped at LPS for Russell's bath, when Mrs.T asked me, "Did you hear about the rumor going around about the 'Caught and Captured' employee? Apparently, she's supposed to be very abusive to the pets in there. Tsk,tsk." I give Russell a quick scrub, and hurried to gather the other pets in the park.

"Okay guys, I'm going to have a 'pet sleepover' at LPS so that we can move out tonight. I'll contact your owners." "I'll get the spy gear," Pepper said. "Alright people, MOOOOVVVE OUT!"

**Oh snnnnaaaapp! Who's gonna save them first? Blythe and the gang, or Kate and Zeke's plan? What do YOU think? Tell me in the reviews! Happy New Year's Eve lovelies. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I might not get to update as often as I'd like, what with school and all. Sowwy! :( AND I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! Super busy with other things!**

Kate's POV  
It was nighttime. That means we were escaping this stupid place. Thank gosh!

"Ready guys?" Zeke asked. "As I'll ever be." Claire said. "Ugh! Zeke, can't we just leave all ready?" "Fine, don't be such a party pooper Zoe! How many times are you gonna get to escape 'jail'?" "I have more than once, I'll tell you that." "I got the map! Let's roll!" And we proceeded with the plan. "So, how do we get out of the cage?" Claire asked. I face pawed myself. "We really should've thought this through..."

Meanwhile at the pet shop..

"Okay guys, Pepper should be here soon with the spy stuff. Then we'll head out!" "Oh Blythe! I heard about your party and wondered...if I could join?" "Um...sure Mrs.T. But we're SUUUUPPPER tired from...uh...dancing! Yep. Dancing." "Dancing!? I ADORE dancing! Come on Blythe! Let's bust a move!" "If this goes on any longer, I'm afraid she'll break her bones." Russell said, "This is gonna be a long night..."

**I have an essay this week. Blech. I FEEL SO FREAKING BAD FOR NOT UPDATING I PROMISE TO WRITE MORE THIS WEEKEND IF IM NOT BUSY**


End file.
